Truth or Truth
by EchoKey
Summary: Otoya knows that Tokiya finds many things troublesome, but doesn't know what exactly makes him tick, or what Tokiya actually likes. Desperate to find out while spending time with his beloved roommate, Otoya devises a game of truth without dares. Trade with Tokittoki. Contains fluffy yaoi: Don't like? Don't read! May or may not contain lemon in later chapters.


"Tokiya?" Otoya Ittoki asked aloud to the blue-haired idol. Tokiya Ichinose easily ignored his roommate and continued with whatever he was doing- probably lyrics for another one of Haruka Nanami's songs.

"Tokiyaaaa!~" the boy with fire-engine-colored hair pestered again. "Toki-Toki, answer meeeeeee!" It came out in a whiny sing-song tone that irritated Tokiya Ichinose to no end.

"Fine, what?! What could you possibly want?!" you could almost see the veins pulsating on his forehead in aggravation. Otoya's lip pushed out a little farther in his pout and he let a fake tear escape the corner of his eye.

"Ah, Tokiya, so mean!" he whined again. "I just wanted to spend some bonding time with you. Or do you really hate me that much?" At that last question, Otoya's fake hurt turned noticeably more sincere. What was he thinking, trying to make friends with someone so antisocial? He couldn't have possibly believed he could have a normal conversation with the boy without anyone's help.

Tokiya sighed in defeat. He felt bad now, and he felt even worse remembering that the red-head really had no family to talk to. He couldn't help but let the thought plague him even though Otoya had clearly stated that he didn't want people to feel sorry for him because of it. He knew everyone would anyway, and that's why he kept it from everyone for so long.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, putting his music away. He had time to finish it, so he could do it later.

Otoya let the rain cloud over his head disperse and began grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooh, why don't we..." the red-head stopped short. "Or how about we- no... What if we-"

"You bugged me into this and don't even have anything planned?" Tokiya sighed once again. Otoya frowned.

"Well, I don't want to do something you won't enjoy, and everything that comes to mind seems like something you'd find troublesome." The blue-haired idol glared. He wasn't _that_ uptight. He could be fun... right? "I guess I don't really know much about you, huh?" Tokiya remained silent. It wouldn't be the first time someone pretended like they knew him.

The younger idol snapped his fingers and held up one of his digits in epiphany, "I got it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hn?"

"Let's get to know each other better!"

"What do you mean?" Tokiya asked. "How exactly do we go about that?"

"Easy! It's kind of like Truth or Da-"

"No!" Tokiya easily interrupted. No way was he going to play that game. Too many bad things happened.

"Tokiiiii," Otoya whined, "You didn't let me finish!" The blue-haired idol chose to ignore the nickname Reiji Kotobuki-senpai had given him. He didn't exactly like the name, but it was a fragment of his existing name, and it's not like the annoying brunette changed it or added anything personal to the end of it.

"I was going to say that it was _kind of_ like Truth or Dare, except _without_ dares. That was the part you were worried about, right?" The red-head's smile had all but returned and it hurt Tokiya's cheeks just looking at him.

Tokiya eyed him cautiously. "Are there any rules? Like to eliminate uncomfortable situations or inappropriate questions?"

Otoya thought for a moment. "Don't ask any questions you wouldn't feel comfortable being asked, I guess." He was satisfied with just that? How could you know, though?

"Why don't we take turns asking one question and we both answer it?" Tokiya suggested. "That way, we're learning something about the other each turn, whether you asked the question or not."

"I like it!"

* * *

**A/N: This is the first ****chapter of my half of a fic trade I'm having with Tokittoki. I hope she, as well as anyone else who reads it enjoys it so far. Yes, I ****_will_**** be posting more, though. However, it may or may not end up being a smutty story. I make up my stories as I go, most of the time, and sometimes it's hard to find an appropriate place to squeeze some lemon in there. (I'm so punny!)**

**I actually suggest this game to my friends quite often, as I came up with it a long while ago. I also came up with the rule that both parties answer the question, and it seems to do pretty well as far as eliminating uncomfortable questions, depending on the friends I decide to play with. XD It's really great for finding out more about your friends too!**

**Thanks for your support!**

**~EchoKey**


End file.
